


Winning Her Heart

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Bucky Barnes makes it his personal mission to win over your heart by the end of your senior year of college. But when a new transfer student catches your eye, feeling and friendships become strained. May the best man win your heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Winning Her Heart

Loud parties weren’t really your style, but here you are.

Dragged to another obnoxious house party by your so-called best friend, you nearly considered ditching. It was only when you saw her drinking straight from the spigot of the beer cooler that you were unwillingly staying.

You had set yourself down on the couch of an unoccupied room of whoever’s house you were currently in. The doors were glass paned, allowing you to keep a close eye on Olivia. You were always the designated driver, as you would never drink at these kinds 

“Hey.” The voice started you, making you jump and look up from your book at the face you least wanted to see tonight.

“Barnes.” You said coldly and looked back down at your book.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” He pouted, plopping down beside you. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Not really,” You deadpanned, not lifting your eyes, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I was actually trying to get away from everyone in here.”

“No, doll,” He chuckled, “I didn’t notice that at all.”

You rolled your eyes. You may have been annoyed with him, but the truth is that you had no trouble with Bucky Barnes, not really. Yes, it annoyed you when he ran his bike at keeping you from studying or sleep, but you (sort of) knew it wasn’t on purpose. To be honest, he was pretty cute. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

But you saw how he was with other girls. Butter them up, let them have a ride on the back of his bike just to sleep with and forget about them the day afterwards. Every time you interacted with him, you subconsciously felt like he was trying for you next.

The silence began to eat at you. Snapping your head up, you glared at him, “What do you want, James?”

“Ooh, you used my first name, I’m so intimidated,” He sniggered playfully, “We used to be friends, remember?” He nudged your shoulder.

You snorted, pretending to be disinterested, “Yeah, in elementary school.”

“Yeah, but now look where we are. College, the final stretch.” He pulled your legs up across his lap, “Maybe it’s time to rekindle that friendship?”

You chuckled humorlessly, shooting him a look, “Maybe.”

The conversation didn’t stop there. You talked about everything, from old memories to new experiences. It felt like you were kids again, laughing at the lunch table and arguing over toys at recess. You two had grown up together, attending the same elementary, middle, and high schools and now the same college.

You reminisced on memories you hadn’t thought of in years.

“And when you tripped Mike Kentley in the hallway, that was priceless!” Bucky choked out a laugh.

Your cheeks heated in embarrassment, “It was an accident, I swear!”

“A hilarious accident,” Bucky smiled, “Even funnier when you realize ol’ Michael had a crush on you.”

You cocked your head at him, shock and wonder gracing your features, “Wait, Mikey had a crush on me?” You asked 

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly, as if he was realizing a mistake “He did, but he doesn’t anymore so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Hm,” You hummed in thought as he tapped his fingers lightly on your legs. You leaned into his touch, hiding your blush at how his fingers felt on your skin.

“Sleepy?”

“Mmhmm,” You yawned.

“You can lean on me if you want, sweetheart, I won’t mind if you drool.” 

“Shut up, Barnes.” You mumbled but took up is offer anyway, resting your head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, running a hand through your hair. In a moment of vulnerability, he let his inner thoughts flow out. “I could take care of ya like this y’know, take care of ya the way y’re meant to be taken care of.”

You didn’t respond at first, waiting with bated breath for him to continue.

He sighed. “I’ve only ever wanted to take care of ya. Make ya happy.”

“I’ve had my heart broken too many times, Bucky Barnes,” You slurred sleepily into his shirt, “What makes you any different?”

That was the question James Buchannan Barnes pondered on for the night as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
